touhoufandomcom_es-20200214-history
Flandre Scarlet
Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット Furandooru Sukaaretto) es la hermana menor de Remilia y el "pequeño secreto" de la Mansión Scarlet Devil. Debido a su inestable personalidad e increíble poder destructivo, su hermana la encerró en el sótano durante casi 500 años. Ella sabía poco acerca del mundo exterior hasta que las heroínas (Reimu Hakurei y Marisa Kirisame) llegan en el Stage Extra de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, hasta ese momento ella no había tenido contacto con otros seres humanos, salvo Sakuya. Información general Flandre apareció por primera vez como el jefe de la etapa extra de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil con el tema "U.N. Owen was her?" así como un objetivo en la etapa extra de Shoot the Bullet. Ha sido entrevistada en Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red y ha tenido un artículo en Perfect Memento in Strict Sense y The Grimoire of Marisa. Flandre ha vivido durante al menos 495 años, pero como enloquece un poco (debido a la inestabilidad emocional), nunca ha sido llevada fuera de los límites de la Mansión Scarlet Devil, o rara vez deja el edificio en sí, y como ella, nunca intentó salir por el respeto que le tiene a su hermana, se crió sin saber nada sobre el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, ella ha mostrado un deseo de salir después de presenciar los eventos de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Su intento inicial de hacerlo fue bloqueada por la lluvia de Patchouli Knowledge de invocación de magia, pero desde entonces se le ha mostrado fuera de la mansión cuando estaba destruyendo un meteoro. En primer lugar, hasta el momento en que conoció a Marisa Kirisame o Reimu Hakurei en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, no ha visto a ningún humano más que en forma cocida. Personalidad Flandre es normalmente agradable y tranquila. Se la describió como "bastante loca", y aunque a menudo no se enoja, es bastante extraña, lo que dificulta que otros la entiendan. En Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, se sugiere que no es muy buena hablando con otras personas, aunque puede ponerse bastante descarada y altanera cuando habla con su hermana. Su amistad hacia los humanos es muy baja. Diseño de personaje Nombre Su nombre completo es Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット). El nombre Flandre (mejor pronunciado como 'Flan-drah') es un término francés moderno para Flandes, una región que marca la parte norte de Bélgica. Hablan flamenco, una variedad de holandés. En holandés, se pronuncia como 'Vlaanderen'. Tenga en cuenta que la pronunciación de su nombre en japonés va más a lo largo de las líneas de "Flandoor" en lugar de "Flander" ya que su nombre en katakana no era フランドル , que habría sido el katakana más relevante para "Flandre", sino más bien con la vocal después de la "d" extendida. Además, tenga en cuenta que en realidad no hay ningún bien o mal de cómo pronunciar los nombres en idiomas no japoneses. "Scarlet" se refiere al color rojo brillante con un ligero tono naranja y es una variante de "Escarlata" como apellido. El punto medio (·) en el medio de su nombre se usa en nombres extranjeros para mostrar dónde comienza la siguiente palabra. En Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, fue llamada Imouto-sama (妹様, lit. "tu su honor, hermanita Señora") por Patchouli Knowledge. Diseño En el arte oficial de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, Flandre tiene ojos rojos y cabello rubio corto, que está atado en una sola cola de caballo en su lado izquierdo. Usa un vestido rojo y chaleco, con una camisa rosa debajo y calcetines. También lleva una gorra rosa con una cinta roja unida. Ella lleva una lanza a juego con ella, que podría ser el mítico Lævateinn. Dispuesto de espaldas a la punta de sus alas sus 8 cristales que se presentan en siete colores : azul claro, azul, violeta, rosa, naranja, amarillo, verde claro y finalmente azul claro nuevamente. Música El tema de jefe ("U.N. Owen was her?") Y su penúltima carta de conjuros (Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?") Son referencias a la novela de Agatha Christie "Y luego no hubo ninguna". En el origen de este incidente, el cónyuge de la persona que envió las invitaciones tenía el "U.N.Owen" inicial. Como "U.N.Owen" es "Desconocido", es decir, una "persona desconocida", los personajes de esa historia fueron asesinados por alguien desconocido. Relaciones Actualmente no ha habido muchas representaciones de sus relaciones más que a su hermana mayor, pero ya que se ha dicho que "ella tiene pocos amigos incluso entre los youkai de la Mansión Scarlet Devil, y pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en aislamiento", ella probablemente no tenga relaciones muy favorables con otros residentes. Masion Scarlet Devil Remilia Scarlet es la hermana mayor de Flandre. Se dice que Flandre respeta a su hermana, y Remilia se preocupa por Flandre, como se muestra en el sitio donde está pensando en conseguirle un buen tutor en Imperishable Night, pero no se sabe con qué frecuencia interactúan los dos. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense afirma que es raro (pero no inexistente) ver juntas a Flandre y Remilia. Las únicas veces que se representan juntos es en su cameo en el capítulo 7 de Forbidden Scrollery cuando estaban mirando a su mascota Tupai y en Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, que también muestra que Remilia permitirá al menos a Aya Shameimaru entrevistar a Flandre en el primer lugar. thumb|170px|Remilia y Flandre en [[Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red|BAiJR]] La entrevista muestra que, aunque Flandre podría respetar a su hermana mayor, es lo que esperarías de un niño sarcástico. Ella está dispuesta a declarar abiertamente cuando cree que Remilia solo está diciendo tonterías, momento en el que Remilia aparece con el comentario de que no debería estar hablando así de su hermana mayor. El tratamiento que le dio a su hermana mayor se volvió severo e incluso llamó a Remilia "esa persona" (あいつ aitsu) No se sabe mucho sobre las relaciones de Flandre con otros residentes ya que ella pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo en el sótano. Patchouli es consciente de la existencia de Flandre y de la necesidad de mantenerla confinada en la mansión, ya que Remilia notó que Patchouli probablemente estaba causando una tormenta alrededor de la mansión para evitar que Flandre salga. Presumiblemente, Sakuya también sirve a Flandre junto con Remilia, pero no está indicado, implícito ni representado en ningún trabajo oficial. Alguien prepara la comida de Flandre, que son seres humanos preparados en forma de pasteles y otras cosas agradables, pero nunca se dice que sea Sakuya. No se sabe qué tipo de relación tiene Flandre con Hong Meiling, las Hadas Sirvientas, los hobgoblins recientes y Koakuma. 'Relaciones menores' Reimu Hakurei Aunque la doncella del santuario promete jugar con ella de vez en cuando durante su diálogo en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, las das no han sido vistas juntas desde entonces, por lo que es probable que lo haya dicho solo para calmarla. Marisa Kirisame Su conversación con Marisa en Embodiment of Scarlet Devil deja una impresión de que las dos son bastante amistosas. Sin embargo, Marisa comentó: "A veces, cuando me colaba en la Mansión Scarlet Devil, me encuentro con la hermanita. Tenía que pasar sin llamar su atención, pero después de pasar por todo eso para entrar al lugar, estaba esperando. "No me encontraría con ella". Galeria Th06FlandreSprite.png|Sprite de Flandre en EoSD Th06RemiliaBatSprite.png|Sprite de Flandre (y Remilia) murciélago en EoSD Th095FlandreSprite.png|Sprite de Flandre en StB Th095FlandreBatSprite.png|Sprite de Flandre de murciélago en StB FSch7-SDMChars.jpg|Flandre y Remilia en el capitulo 7 de Forbidden Scrollery en:Flandre Scarlet ja:フランドール スカーレット ru:Фландр Скарлет pt:Flandre Scarlet fr:Flandre Scarlet de:Flandre Scarlet Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil Categoría:Vampiro Categoría:Personajes de Shoot the Bullet Categoría:Personajes de Violet Detector